Cobra Commander vs Red Skull
This is a What If? DBX of Cobra Commander vs Red Skull Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Hydra base can be seen over a cliff face as Cobra Commander and four Cobra grunts appear on said cliff face reach the entrance, with a grunt promptly shooting a gaurd near a watchtower Commander signals for another grunt to confirm the kill. The grunt moves forward, keeping his firearm ready gaurd's eyes pop open, and he reveals a grenade with a missing pin Hydra Gaurd 1: FOR HYDRA! the Hydra gaurd and the Cobra grunt are engulfed in a resulting explosion, killing them both and setting off an alarm Red Skull: 4 remaining, 1 dead. Cobra Commander: 4 remaining, 1 dead Skull, followed by 3 Hydra agents grab their weapons to confront the attackers, with Cobra Commander and his remaining squadron rushing forward as well two teams both run into each other in a large space, filled with ammo crates and Hydra vehicles Red Skull: Move! Shnell! Cobra Commander: Attack! Announcer: HERE WE GOOOOO!! armies begin firing at each other, scrambing for cover. A Hydra agent manages to shoot a Cobra grunt in the heart with an assault rifle, killing him instantly Red Skull: 4 remaining, 1 dead. Cobra Commander: 3 remaining, 2 dead Cobra Commander: Retreat! and the two other grunts begin falling back, firing off at the 4 Hydra members as they run away. Red Skull and his squad begin to give chase Cobra grunt stops in a corridor, and fires a blast that takes down a Hydra agent that arrives around the corner short-after Hydra agent runs around the corner and guns down the Cobra Grunt, then checks his friend to see if he's still alive. The Agent shakes his head then promptly resumes chasing the Cobra team Red Skull: 3 remaining, 2 dead. Cobra Commander: 2 remaining, 3 dead and his last remaining grunt continue running, ending up near the thankfully empty barracks. Red Skull and his squadron catch up. The Cobra grunt is shot in the leg, resulting in the grunt returning fire, killing a Hydra agent with a headshot before running out of ammo Red Skull: 2 remaining, 3 dead. Cobra Commander: 2 remaining, 3 dead Hydra Soldier then fires a shotgun into the grunts chest, ending his life shortly Red Skull: 2 remaining, 3 dead. Cobra Commander: 1 remaining, 4 dead begins running back into the building, with Red Skull and his last agent giving chase as well, firing at the Commander end up losing him at a corridor leading to 2 different corridors. Red Skull and the Hydra agent split up and run down a seperate hallway Hydra agent slowly walks across the hallway, catching a glimpse of the Commander's helmet. The agent opens fire, hovever, upon closer inspection, the Hydra agent realizes that it was just Cobra Commander's helmet on a broomstick. The Hydra agent turns around and sees a face of horrific detail before being stabbed near the lower ribcage. Cobra Commander finishes the job, stabbing the agent in the head, before picking up his helmet and continuing down the pathway Red Skull: 1 remaining, 4 dead. Cobra Commander: 1 remaining, 4 dead Skull and Cobra Commander both end up back at the large room. They begin staring each other down before the final confrontation begins of the leaders begin firing their weapons at each other, ducking behind ammo boxes and managing to land a couple shots on each other. Red Skull then pulls out a Luger, and leaps over the box he was hiding, with Cobra grabbing a pistol off of one of his dead allies, and they end up holding each other at gunpoint. They then begin doing the action movie trope involving them trying to shoot each other but they both end up pushing the guns away repeatedly. then knees Red Skull in the abdomen before pointing a gun at him, Cobra begins to pull the trigger, but then Red Skull ends up pulling out a glowing blue cube. The Tessaract. a beam emerges from the Tessaract hitting Cobra Commander. He begins screaming in agony as his skin begins to slowly disintegrate Commander explodes in a bright light. As the smoke clears, there is a smoldering crater where Cobra Commander once stood, with the only remnants of his existence being his helment, broken to pieces Skull throws his hands up into the air in victory Red Skull: Heil Hydra! Cobra Commander vs Red Skull Cobra Commander vs Red Skull Cobra Commander vs Red Skull Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male